A Night In
by Hylen
Summary: Danny and Lindsay plan a night out, but what happens when Danny decides he wants to stay at home? DL smut. Oneshot.


**Summary: Danny and Lindsay plan a night out, but what happens when Danny decides he wants to stay at home?**

**AN: Danny/Lindsay smut. If ya don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I really really really wish I owned them, but sadly I don't so yeah.**

* * *

"Stella!" Lindsay shouted down the hallway. The older woman turned and smiled when she saw her colleague rushing toward her.

"Hey Lindsay. What's up? How's Lucy?"

"Oh she's great. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Danny and I are desperate for a night out. Do you think you could babysit her tomorrow night?"

"I would love to! She can stay at my place so you two can have the whole night alone. How does that sound?" Stella asked.

"Oh Stella, that sounds wonderful. You're the best. Do you think you could pick her up by seven? We have dinner reservations at eight," Lindsay explained.

"Um, yeah seven is good. I'll be over then."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much we need this. We owe you big time," Lindsay said as she walked away.

Stella laughed and called after her. "You bet your ass you owe me!"

* * *

"Okay, you should have plenty of diapers in there. She usually falls asleep around seven thirty or eight. She has been sleeping through the night so you shouldn't have to worry about her waking up, but it is still possible since she won't be in her crib. Uh, you know about feeding her and stuff. So, that should be it. Do you have any questions?" Danny asked.

Stella just laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. You're really nervous about leaving her huh?"

"A little. It's the first time we've been away from her all night since she was born. Lindsay's even worse. It's why she won't come out of our room. She doesn't want to actually see you leave with Lucy."

Stella laughed some more and started for the door. She paused at the hallway and yelled down it, "Bye Linds! I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun tonight!"

"Bye Stel! Thanks again. Take good care of her." Lindsay's reply was partially muffled by the door.

Danny winked at Stella and followed her to the front door. He held it open and leaned down to give his daughter a quick kiss before allowing Stella to leave. "Thanks Stella. We'll see you in the morning."

"See you Danny. Have fun." With that she walked out and he closed the door.

"Okay Lindsay, they're gone. You can come out now," he said suppressing a laugh.

All thoughts of laughter were pushed from his mind the moment his wife opened the door. She stood there in a black halter dress and black stilettos. She had fixed her hair so that it was curly; just the way he liked it.

"Um... uh… you… uh… wow." Danny knew he sounded like a complete idiot, but damn his wife was sexy as hell.

"Oh please Danny. I look awful. I still haven't lost all of my pregnancy weight and this is the only nice thing I have."

Danny set his hands on Lindsay's hips. "Are you kidding me? You look fucking amazing. You know I think maybe we should just stay in tonight."

"Oh really? What about our dinner reservations?" Lindsay asked.

"Would you kill me if I said I never actually made them?" Danny replied with a smirk.

"What? So you just wanted to get Lucy out of the house, huh?"

"Aw now when you say it like that, I sound like a bad father. I just knew that, unless I actually 'made plans' for us, you would never let Stella take her. I'm right aren't I?" Danny asked with a cocky grin.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and turned to walk back to their room. She knew he was right, but would never admit it. "Whatever, I'm changing my clothes."

Before she could take a step, however, Danny was right behind her snaking his arms around her waist. "Well, hang on a second Mrs. Messer. I happen to like you in this dress quite a bit. Of course I would love to take it off for you and see what's underneath."

He gently placed a trail of kisses down her neck. Lindsay moaned at the sensation and turned in his arms. She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips then whispered in his ear. "Take me to bed Mr. Messer."

"Anything for you m'dear," Danny said as he picked her up.

He carried her into their room and gently laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her. Danny's hands moved down her sides as he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Lindsay's fingers ran through Danny's hair as she held his head to hers.

She groaned into his mouth as Danny began to trace his fingers up her thigh. He quickly discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear and his cock hardened almost instantly. He removed his hands from under her dress and slid them up her sides and around her neck.

At the same time, Lindsay's hands moved to the front of Danny's dress shirt and began unbuttoning it. Danny untied the straps of Lindsay's dress and pulled the top down. Just as he suspected, no bra. Almost without warning Danny stood up, earning a disappointed groan from Lindsay.

He quickly removed his clothes before turning to Lindsay. Danny motioned for her to stand up and she did what he asked. He unzipped the back of her dress and she stepped out of it.

Danny stood there for a moment admiring his naked wife. Lindsay started to blush at the sight of him staring. Danny noticed this and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You, Lindsay Messer, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. What have I done to deserve you?"

Lindsay smiled and then kissed him passionately. "You make me happy. And you gave me a gorgeous baby girl. And you're pretty good in the sack too."

"Oh yeah?" Danny said with a chuckle. "Well, how bout I show you just how good I am."

With that he laid her back down and kissed her once more. Danny slowly moved down Lindsay's body as he kissed a hot trail down her neck. When he reached her breasts he took one nipple in his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers. He licked and tugged lightly, eliciting a moan from Lindsay, and then switched to the other one.

Danny continued his slow, torturous journey down Lindsay's body, pausing to lick her belly button before spreading her legs further apart. He glanced up at her and was amazed by the pure lust and desire he saw in her eyes. Without breaking eye contact he dipped his head between her legs.

One finger slowly entered her already wet center and Lindsay's moan turned into a shriek as Danny's lips closed over her throbbing clit. He pushed a second and third finger inside and began thrusting them in and out. At the same time he roughly sucked on her clit.

Lindsay's hips bucked wildly and her loud screams and moans filled the apartment. Danny continued to suck her clit and thrust his fingers, relishing in the way his wife was losing control. A few more deep thrusts and Lindsay screamed Danny's name as she came. He continued to thrust his fingers gently has she rode out her orgasm.

When Lindsay was finished, Danny placed a gentle kiss on her soft curls and moved back up her body. Lindsay captured his lips in a searing kiss and as soon as Danny gave in, she flipped them over. Danny looked at her in surprise, but before he could say anything Lindsay sank down on his length.

Both of them moaned at the sensation and Lindsay held still for a moment adjusting to Danny's size. Then she started to move. She pulled up slowly, squeezing her muscles the entire way, until Danny was almost completely out of her. Then she slammed back down on him with more force. She continued this action several times, until she felt the familiar heat spread throughout her body.

Lindsay began to move faster and Danny thrust up to meet her every time. After a few more thrusts, Lindsay's eyes clamped shut and her muscles contracted around Danny's cock. Danny grabbed her hips and thrust up into her harder.

Lindsay screamed his name again as her second orgasm took over her body. The sight of his wife coming undone in front of him pushed Danny over the edge and he saw stars as he came harder than he had in a long time. Lindsay collapsed on top of him and he held her close.

They laid there for several minutes before Lindsay rolled over onto her side. Panting, she glanced over at Danny and found that he was staring at her. She gave him a gentle kiss and pulled back with a smirk.

"Baby, do me a favor?" she said.

"What is it hon?" he replied.

"Never make dinner reservations again."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. This was my first smut piece featuring DL. Please R&R. It's much appreciated**


End file.
